Love interrupted
by Addicted-to-NCIS
Summary: Gibbs and Kate have a secret. Will they be able to keep it from the NCIS team for long? - KIBBS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the character, but if I did Kate would definitely still be alive…

**A/N:** I was staring into space this morning in class and for some reason I came up with this really good title for a story, then it all just fell into place. Please R&R…

**x-x-x**

Gibbs stared out the window into the dark night. _'Well of course it's pitch black you idiot, it is nearly ten' _he thought, looking across he could see Kate's silhouette from the moonlight streaming in through the window and some light from his desk lamp.

"Miss Todd. As First Aid office, can you please come over here? I think something is wrong with me" Even though Gibbs couldn't see her face he knew she was smiling.

"Only one problem?" Kate teased

"What is that supposed to mean?" he barked she walked over to his side.

"Nothing my dear" Kate whispered loud enough for only Gibbs to hear. Gibbs grabbed her hand and shoved it down his pants.

"Gibbs!" she shrieked knowing what would come next

"What?"

"What if someone came back to the office?"

"Kate, it's ten at night. They won't come back" he growled pulling her to sit on his lap. Slowly he moved his hands and started to undo his belt.

"Gibbs! We can't do it here!" she shouted

"Why not?" he shot back

"Because it's work!" she shrieked

"So? We've done it at your place and mine"

"Yes but that was in our private homes not a FEDERAL BUILDING!" she yelled.

"I see your point" he mumbled and leant up to place kisses along her neck and jaw line.

**x-x-x**

"Abby!" Tony growled

"It will only take a minute I promise."

"It is Friday night! The start of the weekend, we should be out drinking not going back to work!"

"McGee doesn't mind coming back to work late at night!" Abby shouted starting at him standing quietly in the corner of the lift.

"That's because he is a computer geek!" Tony shouted

"Hey!" McGee replied crossly, the lift doors opened and they all walked out. Abby kept on walking to the bullpen, Tony and McGee hung around near the lift. Abby stopped dead in her tracks just short of the entrance to the room. Tony frowned and tried to focus his eyes to the squad room. His jaw dropped as he looked to Gibbs desk and saw him sitting down with someone on his lap. Tony heard hurried footsteps behind him, turning around he saw McGee had already pressed the button for the lift. Tony pressed it several more times

"Come on!" he growled. Suddenly the doors opened with a beep all three of them hastily ran into the lift like scared little children running away from the monster that hides under your bed.

"I told you this was a bad idea!" Kate hissed as she watched the trio enter the lift.

"But now we really can be naughty!" Gibbs grinned.

"I just want to go home and sleep in my nice warm, soft bed" Kate moaned. Gibbs smiled

"Come on, I'll take you home" he said gathering his things.

"Are you staying the night at my flat?" Kate asked walking back to her desk.

"No I'm taking you back to my house" Gibbs said waiting near her desk.

"Why your place? We stayed at your place last time" Kate whined

"Yes, but I have the bigger bed. You only have as double, whereas I have a king size bed!" he replied as a mischievous smile spread across his lips.

**x-x-x**

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Tony shivered stumbling out of the lift.

"No you're not" Abby replied

"Ok, well I need a shower. God, I'm never going to get it out of my head!" he shouted creating fists banging them agains this head.

"It could just be that red headed woman we also see him with" McGee suggested

"At ten o'clock at NCIS head quarters? Really Probie!" Tony frowned stepping forward he stood behind McGee and slapped him on the back of the head.

"It could be a guy!" Abby said chuckling to herself

"Now I'm going to be sick" McGee said

"I don't think it is, plus I don't think Kate had left yet" Tony said trying to change the subject to ease his stomach.

"No way, if it was Kate she would have told me. She is my best friend, she tells me everything!" Abby protested shaking her head in disbelief.

"Im going to the pub" Tony said walking over to his car.

"I'll give you a ride home" McGee offered.

**x-x-x**

"Even though I've been to your house loads of times. Every time I see I am impressed with it more and more" Kate aid staring up at the two storey house. Gibbs parked the car on the drive way and rushed over to help Kate out. He slipped his fingers in between her and he led the way to the front door.

"I wonder others are thinking about what they saw?" Kate thought aloud.

"Do you want something to eat or drink?" Gibbs offered entering the kitchen.

"No I might just go straight to bed" Kate yawned and slowly made her way up the stairs. Lying down on the bed she rested her hands on her head. Kate heard Gibbs making his way up the stairs; he walked into the bathroom and came back out in boxers.

"Move over" he said

"Why?" Kate asked sitting up

"Because, if someone breaks into the house I would be able to protect you cuz I will be closest to the door" he explained smiling Kate did as she was told. She snuggled up close to him tracing small patterns on his bare chest. She leant up close to his ear and whispered

"I love you Gibbs"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

On Monday morning Gibbs sat at his desk staring at the clock on his computer.

"You're late!" Gibbs barked as Tony walked to his desk.

"It's only 0745" Tony shot back

"You get here at 0700"

"Geez I didn't know you were keeping watch!" Tony snapped and settled himself down in his chair. An hour later Kate walked in the squad room and dumped her bags down on the floor next to her desk. Tony pointed to Kate but Gibbs didn't see,

"Aw come on!" he grumbled.

"She has a valid excuse" Gibbs said winking to Kate.

"What a dentist appointment?!" Tony yelled

"Doctors actually" Kate corrected.

"Yeah that never worked for me" Tony said shaking his head

"Probably because you _NEVER_ went to the doctors!" Kate retorted.

Frowning he looked over to McGee with a questioning look and then nodded his head back to Kate.

"Did I miss something?" Gibbs shouted standing up.

"No Boss" McGee answered shaking his head. Gibbs phone rang and he looked down,

"Yeah, Gibbs" he fell silent

"Yeah I'll be down in a minute" he said hanging up the phone he moved across to the lift.

"I'm here" Gibbs said walking through the lab doors carrying a CAFF-POW in one hand.

"Gibbs!" Abby squealed and rushed over to hug him.

"I haven't seen you in ages! How have you been?" she asked letting go and received the CAFF-POW Gibbs held out.

"I talked to you on Friday" Gibbs confessed

"But that was about work stuff. How have you been?" Abby asked again

"Good, great actually!" he chuckled.

"I've noticed a change in you. It's as if you've started going soft on us. Or it could be the new woman you are seeing, I know it's not any of my business and please don't hit me like you do to Tony" Abby rambled on.

"I would never head slap you"

"You wouldn't?" Abby asked surprised

"Nope"

"Gibbs, can you please tell me who it is. It has been driving me crazy all week. I know you're a good friend and you're entitled to your secrets, but please can you tell me? I won't tell a soul!" Abby begged.

"I'll tell you what I'll do. I'll give you little hints of what she is like every now and then" Gibbs said, Abby looked at him with wide eyes.

"First clue, she is beautiful!"

"What sort of clue is that?!" Abby yelled

"Everyone thinks their partner is beautiful!" she announced annoyed.

"How often do I get these clues?" she asked a little while later when she had calmed down.

"Hmmm, whenever I feel like telling them" Gibbs smiled. Frowning Abby sucked on the straw of the CAFF-POW.

**x-x-x**

Gibbs sat at his desk staring at his computer. Opening his email, a rare thing he occasionally did, he composed a message and sent it to Abby. A couple of minutes later he received a reply. Smiling to himself he typed a message back. Drumming his finger on his desk he re-read the email.

_Clue number two: She has dark hair._

_Gibbs! Again what is with the very general clues, it's no fun otherwise!!_

_Yes it is! I get to watch you whine and complain. smiley face Ok ok. _

_Clue number three: She likes to cook pasta_

_OK Gibbs, this is just getting annoying now! Tell me something that actually might give me a clue to guess who it is!! _

_Clue number four: someone in this building…_

_You're going against your _own rules_?! _

_I've done it before._

_Gone against your rules or dated a co-worker?_

_It was a long time ago in Paris._

_What happen?_

_Well obviously it didn't work did it? That is when rule number 12 was born!_

"Boss this just came in" Tony said walking over to his desk and placing down a piece of paper.

"Gear up" Gibbs said grabbing his stuff and headed for the lift.

**x-x-x**

The next couple of days were hectic as the team tried their hardest to solve the case. This was good for Gibbs as it meant Abby didn't have time to think who could be his mystery girlfriend.

Gibbs stretched out on his couch as he flicked through the channel on the small TV in the living room. A soft knocked came from the front door but Gibbs didn't have to get up as he knew whoever it was would just invite themselves in. Craning his head around Gibbs saw the petit figure of a woman. Sitting up he made room for her on the couch,

"Hello sweetie" she said letting her bag drop to the floor as she snuggled up close to him.

"How's work?" he asked making small talk. She punched his arm

"What was that for?" he asked innocently.

"You're my boss, you should know!" she teased leaning up at giving him a kiss. He slowly got up and asked

"Would you like anything? A beer?" Gibbs asked remembering his manners.

"I'm fine" Kate said pulling him back down.

"I just want to cuddle up to you and forget about the previous case" she whispered putting his arm around her.

"Well why don't you help me to think of some clues" Gibbs said tracing small circles on her arm.

"Clues? What clues?" Kate asked confused.

"Abby was asking a lot about who I is dating so I said I will give her clues" Gibbs explained.

"What have you said so far?" she asked staring up into his blue eyes.

"Beautiful, dark hair, likes to cook pasta and work in the same building" he said counting them off on his fingers.

"I bet Abby wasn't happy about them being so general!" she said smiling

"She isn't so that is why I need your help to think of some"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next day Abby waited near Gibbs desk. Gibbs walked in and placed his things down. Looking up at Abby he asked

"Yes?"

"Can I have the next clue?" she whined bouncing up and down. Gibbs walked over to the window and beckoned Abby with his finger.

"Clue number five: She first rode a horse at 6 years old." Gibbs walked back to his desk leaving Abby staring out the window. Quickly following Gibbs back to his desk she begged for another clue.

"Clue number six: Entered her first competition with Pepper at age 12 and won blue ribbon." Gibbs said with a grin. Kate lifted her head up from the paper work and chewed on her pen.

"What are you doing to poor Abby?" she asked

"Oh my gosh! I haven't told you; please can I talk to Kate?" Abby asked Gibbs.

He waved his hand and Abby rushed over grabbing Kate by the arm she dragged her to the lift. Kate squealed in surprise at Abby's eagerness. Abby pressed the lift button many times and waited for the door to open. She walked inside then let go of Kate.

"So?" Kate asked her eyebrows raised in curiosity. Abby took a deep breath

"OK. Last Friday Tony, McGee and I came back to the office so I could ask Gibbs something and saw someone on his lap"

"Wow…" Kate said her voice trailing off.

"Do you know who it is?" Kate asked as they exited the lift and entered the lab.

"No. I asked Gibbs but he said he is just going to give me clues and I have to figure it out for myself" Abby said with a sigh.

"Who is it?" Kate asked quickly.

"I dunno. His clues are so pointless and don't help at all!" Abby said sitting her down in a huff.

"Why don't I help try and figure out who it is!" Kate offered

"You would do that?"

"Yeah. I'm just as interested, I mean, it's Gibbs!" Kate said throwing her arms up in the air. Abby laughed and ran through the clues Gibbs had told her.

"Geez, you are right! They are hopeless!" she said with a grin.

"What you smiling for?!" Abby accused

"How funny would it be if it wasn't Gibbs at all… You said you came back late at night, it could have been Tony, wait you said he was with you. Hmmm…" Kate said tapping her finger against her chin pretending to think.

"Well who ever she is, she is good for him!" Abby stated

"Oh?" Kate asked surprised.

"Gibbs seems different, less grumpy!" Abby said with a giggle.

"How is Thomas going?" Abby asked changing the subject.

"Who?" Kate asked confused "Your boyfriend" Abby said

"We ended our relationship about a month ago" Kate said casually

"Oh Kate, I'm so sorry" Abby said sympathetically

"Don't worry about it. He wasn't Mr Right" Kate joked. Abby was about to reply when Ducky came bursting into the lab.

"Hello Caitlin. Abby can you please analysis this sample" he asked holding out the bottle.

"Sure" Abby said taking it from him and moved across to her machines.

"I'll see you later Abby" Kate said with a wave and returned to her desk.

**x-x-x**

Abby twirled her pig tails around, she turned on her heels hearing the door slid open.

"Would you like the next clues?" Gibbs asked

"Would I?!" Abby said excitedly.

"Wait, why are you down here?" Abby asked frowning

"Nothing to do upstairs" Gibbs said wrinkling his face thinking of the next clue to tell Abby.

"Clue number seven: She got her driver's license first go she took her exam." Gibbs stared at Abby

"Do you have any ideas who it could be?"

"No!" she snapped and turned around as her monitor started beeping.

"Would you like another clue?" he asked stepping close behind her so she could feel his breath on her neck.

"Please" Abby whispered still staring at her screen.

"Clue number eight: Middle name is Emma". McGee came rushing into the lab, Gibbs glared at him and McGee started to look nervous.

"Hi McGee!" Abby said cheerfully,

"Hi" he squeaked back, he cleared his throat and started again.

"I…um, Abby would you liked to go out for lunch with me?" he asked turning a shade of pink.

"Love to!" she said grabbing her coat.

**x-x-x**

Gibbs walked out of the lift and headed for his desk. He saw Tony and Kate standing but two centimetres from each other's face shouting at one another.

"What's going on here?" he asked

"He's done it again Gibbs!"

"In my defence her bag fell off her desk and onto the floor. Her things spilled out onto the floor and I was just picking them up to pick to put them back in her bag" Tony said

"Is that what happen Kate?"

"No! I came back and Tony was going through my PDA! My bag wasn't on the floor or any of my stuff. He deliberately went through my stuff!" Kate shouted reaching over Gibbs shoulder to point at Tony.

"I'm sure he has a valid excuse" Gibbs said

"Gibbs!" Kate shouted glaring at him. Snorting she turned around and sank down into her chair.

A couple of hours later when Kate had calmed down, Gibbs walked over to her desk.

"Come on, I'm taking you home" he whispered

"But it's not the end of the day yet" Kate replied

"So? I'm boss. I do what I like" he hissed. Sighing Kate gathered her bag and headed for the lift. The doors opened and Kate entered then pressing the button to go down. She waited by Gibbs car for him to appear.

"Can we go over to my place?" she asked seeing Gibbs walk towards her.

"Why?"

"No offense honey, but I have a TV" Kate said

"Ok" Gibbs said shrugging his shoulder. Getting in the car they drove off to Kate's flat.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Sorry about the short chapter, I've been busy with my college work, writing a 1000 word report! I thought you guys might like something to keep you interested in my FF… Please R&R

**Chapter 4**

They reached Kate's front door and Kate unlocked it. Gibbs smiled as he entered into the little cosy apartment. _'It's very Kate, all neat and tidy. Everything in its rightful place!'_ Gibbs thought to himself. Kate shut the door behind her.

"Would you like anything?" she asked coming up behind him.

"Nah, I'm good" he replied taking his jacket off. Kate returned back to the living room and flopped down next to Gibbs on the couch.

"So what are we doing to do for the rest of the afternoon?" she asked staring across at Gibbs who was grinning wildly.

"No way!" Kate yelled.

"Fine, how about watching a movie?" Gibbs suggested

"What do you want to watch?" Kate asked

"I don't mind, you chose" Gibbs said

"Well that really narrows it down!" Kate snapped

"Something I'll enjoy, but have to think about" Gibbs said shrugging his shoulders. Kate got up and moved towards the drawers under the TV cabinet. Pulling open the first draw Kate pulled out a DVD and showed it to Gibbs.

"Uh-ah, I am not watching a lovey-dovey movie!"

"Gibbs! Have you actually seen this film?" Kate asked waving 'The Note book' in front of his face

"I've seen the end." He said

"Fine, I'll just pick a different one" she said walking back to the draws. Smiling to herself she picked up a different DVD and put it on.

"You are not allowed to complain. Just watch it!" Kate said walking over to the couch.

After the movie had finished Kate pushed Gibbs up as he had fallen asleep against her.

"Honey, it's over" she said shaking his shoulder. Gibbs opened his eye and yawned.

"It was a good movie" he commented

"You fell asleep half way through it!" she shrieked

"I was only pretending to sleep. I actually quite enjoyed it!" he smiled. Kate smirked then pushed him off the couch. "What's the time?" he asked getting up.

"Three. I wonder if we have any cases" Kate said

"If we did they would have rung me on my mobile" Gibbs said wrapping his arms around her.

"Ok, my turn to pick a movie!" Gibbs grinned getting up.

**x-x-x**

The next day Abby came rushing into the squad room.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!" Abby squealed skidding to a halt in front of his desk.

"I finally figured out who it is!" she said with a wide grin.

"Who?" Gibbs asked encouragingly

"Trudy!"

"From the front desk?"

"Yeah!" Abby said nodding her head

"Her middle name is Emma!" Abby announced proudly

"Is it?" Gibbs asked surprised.

"It's not her is it?" she asked as all excitement faded.

"No. Give me a little credit. She is 20, totally not my type! But don't be disheartened my dear; I'll give you the next clue. Clue number nine: Attended a year of law school before dropping out" Gibbs said.

"Kate you didn't sign this. Abs could you please pass this over to Kate?" Gibbs asked handing the Goth a piece of paper. Nodded her hand she walked over to Kate. She signed it quickly and handed it back to Abby who stared at the signature as she walked back to Gibbs desk. _K. E. Todd _

"Can I have it back, Abs?" Gibbs asked as Abby held onto tightly staring at Kate's signature. Kate's heart began to race realised she put the initial of her middle name in her signature. Staring at Abby she wondered what she was going to do. To her relief Abby shrugged her shoulder and left for her lab.

Gibbs headed for the lift and quickly stopped by the CAFF-POW machine before going to Abby's lab.

"You're not getting tired of the clues are you?" Gibbs asked walking up behind Abby, she spun around and immediately took the CAFF-POW.

"No, just really annoyed that they are so general!"

"How about the next clue?" Gibbs asked smiling.

"Sure" Abby said sucking on the CAFF-POW.

"Clue number ten: Has taken many ballroom dancing lessons"

"Gibbs!" Abby shouted

"What?"

"See, how am I supposed to figure out who it is?"

"Well there is only three more and the last one will definitely give it away!" he beamed.

"Really? Can I have the last one?" Abby asked excitedly.

"No you can't! You have to ge the rest first before the end" Gibbs said. Abby turned back around in a huff. Gibbs walked to stand beside her.

"Have you gotten any results from the blood sample we gave you a few days ago?"

"Yeah, it belongs to one Petty Officer Daniel Pilkor"


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** I'm doing a bit of crossing over of information for 'Love interrupted' and 'The Hardest words to say'. Just remember the sad tale of Kate's younger sister…

**Chapter 5**

"Hey Kate come have a look at this!" Tony said standing by the window. Kate got up from her desk and walked over. "What?" she hissed standing at the window not sure what she is meant to be looking at.

"Down there, the red head in the BMW talking to Gibbs!" Tony said pointing.

"What about it?" she asked "I think that's his girlfriend. Look how friendly they act around each other" Tony said and Kate looked closer, the woman had rested her hand on Gibbs arm, then Gibbs pushed back her curly red hair and kissed her cheek. Kate turned around and walked back to her desk. _'Don't do anything stupid, after all they don't know our secret!'_Kate thought and tried to stay calm, but how could she when Gibbs was all over another woman?!

Kate got up hearing the lift door ding open. She stood aside letting people out but as Gibbs walked forward she stepped in and pushed him back to the lift wall. Pressing a button she waited for the lift to start moving before hitting the emergency switch. The lift abruptly stopped catching Gibbs off his guard causing him to fall to the ground.

"What the hell were you doing?" she shouted.

"Huh?" Gibbs asked looking confused as he got up.

"How can I trust you when you are off messin' about with other women?" she yelled

"Kate…" he said moving forward and caresses her face. Kate blocked his hand and pushed his hand away.

"Don't!" she shouted.

"Kate!" he growled his eyes growing dark.

"Her mother died and invited me to the funeral. I said it wouldn't feel right me being there without meeting her mother" Gibbs explained looking at Kate, who was still frowning.

"I swear that is all it was" he said moving forward and taking her hands in his.

"Why would I want to go find someone else. You are the _most_ beautiful person I've ever meet. I love you!" he said moving closer to kiss her.

"Yeah, Gibbs" he said answering his phone. Nodded his head he switched the lift back on and pressed a button. He hung up the phone and said

"Abby has something"

**x-x-x**

"What ya got Abs?" he asked walking into the lab closely followed by Kate.

"The blood is Petty Officer Pilkor, as you know. Then I was going through the evidence again and that is when I found this!" Abby said turning to her screen. Gibbs walked up the plasma.

"What is that?"

"A finger print, well at least half of one" she mumbled

"Run it…"

"Through AFIS" Abby finished for him

"Already done that, it's Petty Officer Pilkor"

"Good Job Abs" Gibbs said walking back to her and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Gibbs, Gibbs!" Abby called out and he poked his head around the lab door.

"Can I have the next clue given I did a marvellous job?" she asked

"Clue number eleven: Loves to watch figure skating on TV. Come on Kate let's go pick up Petty Officer Pilkor" he said walking out of the lab.

"I'll call Tony and McGee" Kate said pulling out her phone.

**x-x-x**

"Do ya reckon he'll get a confession out of the Petty Officer?" Kate asked

"Not sure. He looks pretty tough"

"But he is up against Gibbs. I give him ten minutes before he starts talking" Kate said staring at Gibbs through the two way mirror.

"You do have a point, I say five minutes"

"Bet ya 20 bucks he talks in ten minutes"

"You're on!" Tony said shaking Kate's hand on the bet.

"Is this the guy?" Abby asked entering the observation room.

"Yeah. What are you doing down here?" Tony asked

"I just wanted to see the creep who was making those kids lives hell" Abby said staring at the guy sitting patiently as Gibbs yelled his head off.

"Gibbs isn't having much luck" Abby commented

"Yeah but he is going to start talking in the next few minutes. Looks like you owe me 20 dollars" Tony said beaming.

"I'm not paying you till he talks!" Kate hissed

"What is this bet you've got going on?" Abby asked intrigued.

"Tony says he'll talk within five minutes. I say he will talk in ten minutes. Loser pays winner twenty dollars." Kate explained. Several minutes passed, Kate looked down at her watch.

"Pay up Tony!" Kate beamed as she saw the Petty Officer confessing. Tony grumbled as he pulled out his wallet and handed Kate twenty dollars. Kate closed her eyes as the imagines crept back of the first girl they found beaten and raped. She closed them even tighter as the first victim reminding her so much of her sister Kala. She shook her head trying to get rid of the unpleasant memory of how she found her own younger sister strangled to death, beaten and raped by a bunch of college students. Kala was only eight at the time; Kate was walking home from high school and saw the bunch of guys circle around her sister. Kate hid behind a bush and watched, she was too scared to do anything. She ran away heading straight for a friend place and waited for the phone call by her parents.

"Daniel Pilkor" Kate mumbled.

"Yeah that guy" Tony said pointing to the man sitting in the other room. Memories flooded back of the trail of a young student, Daniel Pilkor, who was involved with the murder of her sister. Stumbling back she stared in horror,

"Are you alright Kate?" Abby asked lightly placing her hand on Kate's arm.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to get some air" she lied rushing out of the room. She started to head down the hall when someone ran up bedside her and slipped their hand into hers. Looking up she saw Gibbs, she rested her head against his shoulder as they walked in silence.

"What if someone sees us?" he whispered

"I don't care" she replied softly. They slowly made their way to the squad room and waited for the others to appear.

"Go homes guys. You've all done a good job" Gibbs said staring at Tony, McGee and Abby standing at the entrance. All of the team packed up their stuff and left. Gibbs waited till they had all left then looked at Kate's desk, but she had already left.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** I'm doing a bit of crossing over of information for 'Love interrupted' and 'The Hardest words to say'. Just remember the sad tale of Kate's younger sister…

**Chapter 6**

Kate dumped her bags near the front door and headed straight for her bedroom. Pulling a photo album out from under her bed, she blew the dust away and opened to the front page. See scanned all the pictures till the one she wanted. Her parents, herself and Kala sitting around on a picnic blanket. She traced the photo with her finger; Kate could remember that day vividly. Her father had treated them all for a Sunday morning picnic, her brothers were off playing sport and her father told the story of how he met their mother. A single tear rolled down her cheek, she closed the book shut and held it tightly against her chest.

Someone banging on her front door made Kate look up. She carefully hid the photo album back under her bed and got up to answer the door. Swinging it open she found Gibbs standing there.

"You ok?" he asked concerned as he let himself in. Kate didn't reply, she walked over to the fridge and grabbed a beer. Gibbs walked up and took the beer away from her.

"Kate?" he asked

"Fuck off Gibbs!" she shouted, she turned and ran to her room. Sighing Gibbs followed,

"Kate what is wrong?" he asked strolling over to sit on the bed.

"Leave me alone" she growled

"Kate, I'm here to help you. I noticed that you seemed particularly eager to catch Petty Officer Pilkor. Did something happen to you when you were younger?" he asked poking her in the back.

"You wouldn't understand"

"Try me!" he hissed.

"It doesn't have anything to do with me, but Kala" Kate said sitting up.

"Who's Kala?" he asked

"You don't know what is like to lose someone who is close to you" Kate snapped

"Yes I do! Shannon and Kelly…" he said choking on the words. Kate stared at Gibbs,

"I have…had a little sister. When Kala was eight years old, my parents knew that she was safe to walk home from a friend's house after working on her science project. She had to cross the park near the university. I was walking home from studying at school, just a few blocks away. I heard screaming and hurried to see what the problem was. Hiding behind a bush I saw about four or five guys tormenting a little girl. Looking closer I saw it was my little sister. I watched in horror as they beat her and raped her. Honest to god I wanted to go out and help her but I couldn't move from fear. Then after they finished one of the boys, took something out of his pocket and wrapped it around her mouth. Pressing down on it they suffocated her. I ran to my best friend's house a couple of streets away. I waited there for my parents to call" Kate paused tears stung her eyes, she could feel Gibbs stroking her hands with his thumbs and she forced herself to continue.

"We had to go to the trails once the police convicted a few people. But evidence wasn't strong enough and they all walked free. Cindy Phillips, looked so much like Kala" Kate said looking up at Gibbs. His face was twisted with understanding, concern and sadness.

"Oh Kate" he said pulling her close.

"The worst part is I know what those bastards look like. It killed me that I couldn't tell the authorities who the guys were. When my parents picked me up and took me home. They told me what happened, I said to them that I knew that had happened and knew who the boys were. They told me I couldn't tell anyone as they thought the police or whatever might think that I set it up. But that is a stupid idea. I loved her, she was my sister! My father couldn't stand it, he started acting weird and my other wouldn't talk to me." Kate voiced cracked with emotion, she tried to continue but nothing came out. She couldn't hold the tears back anymore and they flooded down her face. Gibbs wasn't sure what words could be said take away the pain. He wrapped his arms around her and softly drew patterns on her back. Kate lifted her head and looked at Gibbs

"What is going to happen to Petty Officer Pilkor?" she asked.

"Thirteen years in jail" Gibbs replied "But don't worry about that, the case is closed" he said, staring into her eye he saw hatred and anger.

"He was one of them, wasn't he?" he asked softly. Kate nodded her head

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? I'm going kill him!" Gibbs hissed.

"Please don't! I would lose you to a life sentence!" Kate squeaked her eyes filled with concern.

"What did Kala look like?" Gibbs asked. Kate put her hand under her bed and felt around. Grabbing the photo album she pulled it out. She rested it in her lap and opened it up. Kate pointed to her little sister,

"She is pretty!" Gibbs said

"Yeah, she would have been a real heart breaker!" Kate said with a smile.

"Can I get you anything?" he asked looking at Kate.

"No thanks" Kate said shaking her head. She laid back on the bed and curled up. She closed her eyes wanting to go to sleep. Gibbs slipped off his shoes and cuddled up next to Kate.

"Now that I've found you. You wouldn't ever be able to get rid of me! No matter what" Gibbs whispered kissing her neck.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Kate opened her eyes as the sun streamed into her room. Looking over her shoulder Gibbs sleeping. _'I wonder if he knows how cute he looks when sleeping?!_' Kate thought to herself staring at Gibbs. Yawning she snuggled up close to him,

"What?" he shouted jumping out of the bed.

"I didn't mean to startle you" Kate apologised. "

That's ok" he said crawling back under the sheets.

"What's the time?" he asked sleepily.

"6:32" Kate replied draping her arm over Gibbs waist.

"What? Why didn't you get me up earlier!" he shouted leaping out of bed and hurrying to the bathroom.

"I didn't think it would be that important. It's Wednesday morning and its only work" Kate called out after him. Gibbs poked his out of the bathroom,

"But I'm the boss and have to be there at 7" he demanded.

"Ok, I'll go have a shower in the guest bathroom" Kate said getting up.

"Why not join me?" he growled

"I thought you were in a hurry!" Kate retorted.

"You got a point there" he said ducking back into the room and closed the door. Once Kate was ready she stood by the front door waiting for Gibbs. He came rushing out.

"What is the time?" he asked

"6:54" Kate replied glancing down at her watch.

"We got heaps of time, if I drive!" Gibbs grinned snatching the keys from Kate. "Gibbs!" she shrieked following him out.

**x-x-x**

Going up in the lift Kate walked over and straightened out Gibbs collar.

"Perfect" she whispered kissing him. They exited the lift, hand in hand.

"Gibbs! I could've slept in! No one is here" she protested looking aroudn the empty squad room. She let go of his hand and sank down into her chair.

"Hi Gibbs…Kate?" Abby asked staring at Kate sitting at her desk.

"Gibbs gave me a lift. My, um, car broke down like a few blocks away" Kate lied hoping Abby would buy it.

"Turning out to be quite the gentleman!" Abby beamed.

"Anything in particular you want, Abby?" he asked staring at her.

"Can't I come and say good morning?" Abby snapped.

"You usually want something this time of morning" Gibbs said eyeing her suspiciously.

"Ok you got me. Any chance of getting the next clue?" Abby asked winking at Kate.

"Clue number twelve: Is quite a good sketch artist" Gibbs said throwing a quick glance over at Kate. Kate sighed with relief as Abby didn't see the glare. Abby wrinkled her face thinking, and then suddenly turned to Kate.

"You like to draw, don't you Kate? Plus isn't your middle name start with an _E?_" Abby questioned raising her eyebrows.

"Abby please! I wouldn't…" but stopped as Tony entered the bullpen.

"You wouldn't do what Kate?" Tony asked putting his backpack down.

"Nothing" Kate replied quickly not daring to look at Gibbs.

"Something is going on and I intend to find out!" Tony shouted getting up.

"How could you forget?!" Abby cried walking over to Tony.

"What are we talking about?" Tony asked scratching his head.

"Gibbs and his mystery woman!" Abby said punching his arm.

"Oh yeah" Tony groaned remembering back to last week.

"Hey! I'm still here!" Gibbs barked.

"But I don't see how this has anything to do with Kate?" Tony queried.

"I'm not sure. Kate?" Abby asked turning around.

"I'm getting coffee" she said grabbing her purse and walked to the lift. Gibbs watched as Kate entered the lift and McGee came out. He rushed over to his desk.

"Where have you been?" he snapped

"Sorry Boss, my sister had an emergency. Won't happen again" McGee apologised.

"You two!" Gibbs shouted at Abby and Tony

"Yes" they said in unison.

"Go apologise to Kate"

"What for?" Tony asked. Gibbs stood up and glared at Tony.

"Going boss" he said grabbing Abby by the elbow and leading her to the lift.

**x-x-x**

Kate came back fifteen minutes later.

"Where have you been?" Gibbs asked

"Getting coffee!" Kate said holding up the cup.

"Long line?" Gibbs asked across the bullpen.

"Yeah. Probably about twenty people in the queue!" Kate said thinking back to the long queue.

"Did Tony come and apologise?" Gibbs asked breaking her thoughts.

"Haven't seen him" Kate said looking around the empty squad room. Gibbs shrugged his shoulders and got up.

"Where are you going?" Kate asked watching him walk by her desk. "

Coffee" he replied

"Have mine, instead of standing in that queue" Kate said holding up the cup for Gibbs to take.

"I can't. It's yours, plus you put cream and sugar in it" He replied

"Gibbs, you've given me coffee lots of times. I know how you like it, actually I'm finding that I am starting to like it black to!" she grinned. Gibbs walked over and grabbed her hand the cup. Lifting it he took a sip.

"Mmmm, that's good!" he said lifting the cup from Kate's hand.

"Where's McGee? I did see him rush out of the lift" Kate said

"He went done to Abby's lab. Help setting up some new computer system, I think" Gibbs said sitting back down.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Gibbs entered the lab and saw Abby and McGee sitting on the floor plugging in the cords for the new computer.

"Hi Gibbs" Abby said waving.

"Do we have a new case?" McGee asked half getting up and in the process bumping his head against the desk.

"No, just came to talk to Abby" Gibbs replied shaking his hands. Abby stood up and stared at Gibbs.

"I can't take it any longer. I want you to know who I utterly adore!" he growled

"Clue number thirteen: I first meet her on Air Force One!!" he whispered quietly into Abby's ear. Her eye widened with surprise and joy.

"Oh my God! I knew it! Why didn't you guys tell me?!" Abby whined

"Kate made me promise not to tell. I think she might have been scared about the age or something. I don't know, I didn't quite understand why we couldn't tell you. I really did want to." Gibbs said with the biggest grin spread across his face.

"Wow… so are you like going to get married or what?" Abby asked her eye dancing with excitement.

"Not sure what the future holds, but one thing is for I know that I love her with all my heart" Gibbs replied quietly.

"Abby!" McGee yelled.

"Hang on. I'll be right back" Abby said before diving under the desk. Abby got back up and stood by Gibbs.

"I'm going to Kate out for a nice lunch. When we are back, I'll buzz you and you get her down here" Gibbs said with the big grin still on his face.

"What are you planning?" Abby shouted after Gibbs but he didn't reply as he left the lab.

Gibbs rushed back to his desk and took his wallet and coat.

"Where are you going?" Kate asked watching him hurry off.

"Ah… coffee" he lied and ran to the lift. Gibbs came back fifteen minutes later. He placed a small black velvet box in his draw and locked it.

"What happen to your coffee?" Kate asked

"What? Oh, they were out of coffee beans" Gibbs lied

"Hmmm, a coffee shop out of coffee beans, how strange…" she said her voice trailing off.

"Lunch?" he asked standing next to Kate's desk. She looked up at him.

"Sure, I was just about to head out anyway" Kate said grabbing her stuff.

"Where are we going?" Kate asked slipping her hand into his.

"It's a surprise.Do you trust me?" Gibbs asked as they entered into the lift.

"Yes" Kate replied kissing his cheek.

"Will you wear this?" he asked pulling the blind fold from his pocket. Kate stared at him then nodded her, he moved behind her and placed it over her eyes.

"You will tell me if I am going to run into anything, won't you?!" Kate asked

"I thought you just told me you trusted me?!" Gibbs teased. Kate took a deep breath and nodded her head. Gibbs guided her out of the lift and out onto the pavement on the street.

"We are outside now" he whispered

"I figured that" Kate hissed. Gibbs placed his hands on her shoulder and told her to walk forward. He suddenly put his hands around her waist and pulled her close.

"What is it?" Kate asked as her heart raced.

"You were about to run into a bin" he said brushing the hair from her face.

"Almost there" Gibbs whispered making Kate walk forward again. Around the next corner and a few metres down the street Gibbs stopped Kate. "We are here!" he said taking off the blind fold.

"Les paradis?!" Kate breathed

"Oh Gibbs, my favourite restaurant!" she said hugging him tightly.

**x-x-x**

Hours later when they arrived back Kate sank down into her chair.

"I don't ever want to eat again. I am soo full form lunch!" she sighed

"So I should just give these away?" Gibbs said holding up two Filomena's ice-cream tubes. Kate smiled and held out her hand. Gibbs walked over and gave her a tub with the spoon on top.

"What flavour?" she asked

"Just eat it!" He beamed

"Triple chocolate! Can you get anymore perfect?!" Kate squealed. Kate stood up and moved to the front of the bullpen.

"Where are you going?" Gibbs asked

"To see Abby" she said walking to the lift. Gibbs smiled to himself, '_I'll go down in twenty minutes or so, let them chat for a bit' _He thought to himself.

Kate entered into Abby's lab. She saw Abby standing at her computer.

"Hey" Kate said standing next to her.

"New computer?" Kate asked

"Yeah. It's faster and better, and look a see-though keyboard!" Abby said pointing to her new keyboard.

"Cool"

"What's going on upstairs?" Abby asked

"Not a lot" Kate replied digging the spoon into the ice-cream.

"Is that why you have ice-cream?" Abby asked

"Huh? Oh, Gibbs took me out for lunch" Kate smiled

"Where to?" Abby asked enthusiastic.

"Les paradis" Kate replied grinning.

"Hey Kate"

"Yes Abby"

"Why didn't you tell me that you were going out with Gibbs?" she asked

"I dunno. I guess I was just scared that if everyone knew then Tony would haunt me about it."

"Do you know how many sleepless nights I had trying to figure out, by the not so helpful clues Gibbs gave me?!" Abby shouted

"I'm sorry" Kate said blushing slightly.

"Just kidding, but seriously I wouldn't have told anyone" Abby said.

"Isn't Les paradis your favourite restaurant?" Abby asked

"I know plus getting Filomena's ice-cream afterwards. It's not my birthday, so I got no idea why Gibbs did that" Kate said shrugging her shoulder. The lab doors slid opened making both Abby and Kate turn around.

"Gibbs"

"Kate. Hey Abs" He stepped close to Kate.

"I love you so much. I know I may seem like such a bastard sometimes…"

"Only sometimes??" Abby grinned

"Abby please let me finish" Gibbs snapped then groaned as he got down on one knee.

"Kate will you marry me?" he asked opening the box to reveal a reasonable sized diamond ring.

"Oh my god, yes! A million times yes" she cried. Gibbs stood up and slipped the ring on her finger. She pulled him close and hugged him.

"I love you" she whispered into his ear.

**- The End -**


End file.
